


Whispers in the Flame

by TinnieMummy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnieMummy/pseuds/TinnieMummy
Summary: Evelyn has returned from the Arbor Wilds, but the decision at the Temple has her very worried.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 2





	Whispers in the Flame

Evelyn couldn’t get to her room fast enough, the argument with Solas and the realisation of what could happen to her hot her. She needed to get away and work everything out. 

She shut the door, and for a second she felt safe. The voices in her head, were finally dying down to whispers. It was going to take a few days to get used to, right now her head was pounding in pain.

She walked over to her armour stand and set about removing it. She’ll sit and clean it all another day. After so many battles, the routine became automatic. 

With her breast plate now secured on the stand, she stood looking at it for a second, the memories of the day still fresh in her mind. She really needed to start on the mountain of reports but didn’t have the energy to wade through everything tonight. How were you meant to explain “I drank water from a well that made me start hearing voices” 

Evelyn made her way over to the lit fire. The crackling of the flames gave her comfort. Her thoughts turned to Cullen, she knew how he felt about mages being possessed, hopefully the fact that she’s not a mage, he won’t be too angry, but what choice did she have? Morrigan has made it clear she’ll only speak what she believes would give her an advantage. Was drinking from the well worth the risk? For now evelyns mind was blank. She knew she couldn’t completely trust morrigan, for now that was enough.

A sudden shift in the air had Evelyn darting for her daggers, the door crashed open as she hopped up the balcony above her bed, she was ready to strike when she saw Cullen bounding up the stairs. She hasn’t expected to see him so soon. Her mind hadn’t come up with a way to explain this all to him yet. To be fair she really didn’t want to see him right now. How could he accept this. She stuck to the shadows hoping he’d leave.

Cullen looked round Evelyns room. He knew she was here, Cassandra told him everything. She had locked herself in here and asked not to be disturbed, and how she had covertly posted guards at her door for her safety. Just that alone, he knew it was bad.

He called out to her.

“Evelyn?” No answer.

“Evelyn, I know your here, please come out.”

She watched him looking round and hesitated about coming out, Cullen sat down in the chair looking at the fire. Was obvious he wasn’t leaving. She sighed inside. She’d rather face Samson and his bullies again than deal with Cullen right now. She hopped down from the balcony as Cullen turned and watched her put her daggers back.

Cullen couldn’t help but notice out of the corner of his eye, how she seemed so agitated. But he couldn't leave without knowing why. 

Evelyn threw herself into the chair next to Cullen, scrambling to find a way to tell him what happened. 

Cullen turned his head to look at her.

“What happened? Cassandra said you got to the Eluvian. How you drank from that well! Why couldn’t you let morrigan drink?” 

Evelyn flinched, and spoke in a quiet voice.

“I couldn’t trust her. Solas completely refused, I had no choice.” 

Cullen started at her in disbelief, Evelyn couldn’t look at him and walked towards the balcony.

Her anger bubbled up to the point she spun round and shouted at him.

“How could I allow her that much power?! She was holding back from us the whole time! If solas wasn’t there I would have allowed her to drink and where would we be then!”

Cullen looked shocked at her outburst, he’s never seen her loose control like that, and part of him wondered whether it was the elven magic. He took the best option for now and kept as passive as he could, so as not to anger her anymore.

“I understand, so what does this mean?”

The fight left Evelyns body, and her shoulders slumped.

“I’m now an agent of Mythal, so from now on I don’t know whether anything I do, will be my own choice, or hers.”  
Cullens stood up and walked to the balcony, to think for a minute. Flashbacks of ferelden lingered in the back of his mind. He would not let Evelyn suffer the same fate. He was determined to stay by her side and watch for any signs.

He turned back to look at her, and for a second he saw a glimpse of sadness in her. 

“I won’t let that happen. I swear to you, I’ll do everything I can to find a way to get rid of this.”

Evelyn looked up into cullens eyes, she could see the determination in his face. It filled her with confidence. 

“What about being Inquisitor?”

Cullen chuckled and opened his arms, “I doubt even Mythal would want corypheus to become a god, but I can watch you, to make sure your not making any rash decisions.”

Evelyn chuckled and stepped into cullens embrace. She looked up at him.

“Your not angry, are you?”

Cullen tightened his arms, “no definitely not, the alternative isn’t worth thinking about. My main concern is keeping you safe.”

Evelyn buried her face into Cullens chest, the love she has for him os overwhelming.

Suddenly voices clear as day ran through her head, most were muddled but four words were so clear.

“He will not run”


End file.
